Line Potter Chronicles
by xXxLinaPotterxXx
Summary: Lina is Harry's older sister who was raised by the Malfoys. She has a secret crush on Draco, but an even bigger one on Snape. Who will she choose, and will the wizarding world accept her power? Eventual Snape/OC *Crack fic!*
1. Chapter 1

Hi my name is Lina Josephine Brenda Felicity Georgia Hilary Lily Potter and I am the older sister of Harry Potter. Haven't heard of me? That's okay, I get that a lot. Well, I'm a gorgeous woman with pale skin and electric blue hair with purple tips. My eyes are stormy grey, and often unsettle people. Truth be told, I am actually a prodigy who is amazing rather powerful. I wasn't actually raised by whoever raised Harry Potter. I was raised by the Malfoys. To be honest, I like him.

Well, Draco. He is strong and smart and caring and cool and amazing and totally awesome. I don't see why everyone at school doesn't like him. He is so cute. Honestly, he is always so blushy and adorable and kind, no one should ever get in his way. I mean, why would they want to? He is the epitome of cuteness and awesomeness.

Oh, right. I'm in seventh year, and my eyes change color based on my mood. I am an animagus, and I can turn into a beautiful panther, I also am a Metamorphagus, which you know by my eyes.

So we were sitting together on the train, and draco was flirting with me again. Honestly, he did that a lot. Probably because we knew each other our whole lives, so he felt comfortable with it.

Suddenly we heard a prim cough and I turned around. I blushed. Snape was standing there with his eyebrow raised.

"H-hello sir," I mumbles quietly, looking down. Draco got protective and started yelling at Snape, making people look at us. Honestly, he got so upset whenever Snape got near. He knew I loved Snape, so why was he upset?

Suddenly, there was a large crash! The train rocked, and I flew into Snape. Draco looked over at me concerned, and I was scared for a moment. What if we died here?

* * *

 **How did I do?  
Favorite if you wanna find out what happens to Lina!**


	2. Chapter 2

**\- Harry Potter and all assorted hotties are not mine sowwy**

* * *

Next thing I knew, a weird lizardy creature busted through the door and came charging at me! He was fierce and crazt, but I was not afraid. I had been able to use magic since I was two, and people whispered that I would even surpass Merlin's legends one day. I was close, honestly. I glared at the lizard man, whom was scaring Snape and Draco, and he burst into flames with a loud and pained scream. I laughed.

"L-lina?" Draco stuttered, paler than the snow. "Wh-what happened? Is he gone?" I turned to him, a beautifully serene smile on my face. The ash of the man blew past me, ruffling my hair and making me look dangerously sexy.

"Of course he is, Draco. He was so weak he could barely stand up to me. Honestly, what other outcome could their be?" I felt both Draco and Snape staring at me, both looking me up and down and letting their eyes rest on my J-cup boobs. I blushed a little and looked away, embarrassed. Honestly, people kept saying I was gorgeous, but I was obviously really average.

"That was amazing," Snape gushed, running over to me. He enveloped me in a large hug, and I happily hugged him back. "Now we are all free from the Dark Lord!"

Suddenly, the entire train burst into cheers. "Lina! Lina! Lina! Lina! Lina! Lina!" they chanted loudly. The ladies on the train got out lots of food for a celebratory feast. I glanced over and saw Harry, my little brother, glaring at me angrily. Ron was swooning over me, and Hermione blushed and waved at me shyly. Honestly, why did Harry have such good choice in friends but still hate me?

I was so glad I could finally have some bragging rights to my name, besides being raised by Malfoys and related to Harry Fucking Potter, and being the best witch in wizarding history, and being a model, and being the best slytherin seeker ever. Those were interesting and all, but "Defeated the Dark Lord" was probably better for bragging rights.

I walked over to Hermione and kissed her forehead, just to annoy Harry and to See if Snape got jealous. "Hey, when this is all over, maybe I can help tutor you? Since I do have better grades than you."

Blushing madly, she nodded. "Y-yeah, Lina, that's a great idea. I'll see you then, thanks."

Harry was glaring at me and I grinned. Life was good.

* * *

 **Please please please please please please please please please review those reviews make me very very very happy an I really wanna know what you thin! -**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I dun own! Also, pls dun hate on Lina! I keep sayin that this iz mah 1st fanfic an y'all need 2 stop hatin!**

* * *

I was sitting at the Slytherin table, next to Draco as always. I flipped my lavender purple hair ((did I forget to mention that I'm a metamorphagus?)) out of my face and sent it cascading like a waterfall down my shoulder which was dressed in a beautiful green satin ball gown that went past my ankles and showed off my boobs beautifully. After all, I'm a D-cup.

We were all gossiping and talking like old friends. I loved being able to talk to other people like people who wouldn't hat me for loving our Head of House. He is my life, and I'm not ashamed to admit it.

"Hey, Rpincess," one of my friends said next to me. Princess is my nickname. I let all my girlfriends call me that. I looked over at her, feigning boredom.

"Hey, Princess, did you know that Snape was thnking of taking a student with him to the ball this year?" she asked me all excitedly. She was actually really cute, and it warmed my heart to see her want to help me like this.

"No, really?" I gasped. My lip glossed sparkled amazingly in the light, and I saw some boys turn to look me up an down.

"Yeah, really! Now all you gotta do is make sure no other bee-atch catches his eye!"

I gave a musical laugh, tossing my head back as my long hair cascaded down my shoulders yet again. After I calmed down, I gave Hannibeth my most serene and soft smiles. "Oh, hon, you know that I would never allow my love to have someone else other than me. He is my one and only, and no one else can have him so long as I draw breath." I declared this loudly, and I saw Drakey getting flustered and jealous in the corner. That was really weird. there was no way that he would like me.

The entire Slytherin table whooped and cheered at my declaration, and I ducked my head, giggling in embarrassment. Honestly, these boys made the biggest deal over the tiniest of things.

I senses that Snape had been in my head, seeing our conversation after it happened. I blushed bright red and snapped my head up so that my heart-stopping rainbow eyes could look up and my dark raven. His face was dark red. I thought it was a good look on him.

I could have looked into his mind anytime that I wanted, but I respected himself too much to do so. I contented myself with the fact that my love wanted to know what we were speaking about. That was enough for me. At least, for now. There was a lot more that I wanted once I gained some ground.

* * *

 **Pls review. If i get 10 reviews, I will mayke a chapter twce the length of this 1!**


	4. Chapter 4

I flopped on my bed. I was depressed, and it showed. I didn't look so good that anyone who liked girls would faint the instant they laid eyes upon me, like i usually did when I first woke up. My roommate hannibeth looked at me for a full half second before she fainted. God, I really was out of it today. I felt to bad, and my heart was so heavy that I thought I would start crying my magical phoenix tears again. I only ever did that when something absolutely terrible happened. I really wanted to now.

Seveus had only said "Goodmorning" to our "Hello" when we were talking telepathically this morning. He normally says my name too! if this wasn't i tragedy, i don't know what is. I mean, i love him with every piece of my soul and he obviously hates me. i curled up and started to sob. In my mind, I felt all the other people in the school starting to get depressed, too. Since I was emotionally linked with the school, my emotions had as effect on everyone in the school. No matter if they were registered or not. I felt really bad for hurting them, and it only made me sob harder. I was such a terrible person.

Suddenly, Hannibeth stood up and sat next to me on the bed. Coaxing me into a siting position, she hugged me and rubbed my back. "Sh, it's okay, Princess," she cooed softly into my ear. "I know that you are going through a really hard time right now, and we all get it. But I need you to smile for us, okay? You know how much better seeing you smile makes us feel. If not for us, do it for Professor Snape. You love him, don't you?" She brushed away my tears, and tilted my beautifully pointed chin so that my now mirror-like eyes could gave into her average blue ones. I smiled and gave her a nod. What would I do without her?

I jumped up and threw on a Japanese-style school uniform and flew out the door. I was so happy. I could take on the day again. I was such an awesome person. I figured out how to cheer myself up all by myself. This was the best day of my life, and I couldn't wait to see what else it would bring.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi. Yeah, Hi. Uh.. this is the author. Hello! It's nice to meet you.**

 **Um.. about some of these reviews... You guys did read the summary, right? You know, the one that says "Crack Fic"? Because a lot of you guys seem to think that this is serious...**

 **But the summary has said that this was a joke for a very long time now. I just wanted to bring it to your attention, in case you were confused. Anyone who didn't understand that this is complete crack and mind sewage, I'm not calling you stupid. I have been known to only read half summaries as well. I'm just clearing this up. Anyway, back to the story!**

* * *

"Honestly, Evelynn, I don't get it," I said saucily as I chewed my gum loudly in class. "Like, if Draco likes me, why doesn't he act like it? He totally isn't into me, you know, but why would you even think that he was?"

"He's always looking at you and blushing!" my bestest friend Evlynn said with a snap. "Look at Tim!"

I looked over at Draco, shrugging. "He looks normal to me."

"He never looks like that around anyone else! I see him looking in our direction all the time."

"Then obviously," I said rolling my eyes, "he likes YOU."

Evelynn blushed. "What? That baka? He definitely dosn't like me, you idiot!"

I laugh in her face. "Come on, Ev! It's obvious! Just make a bloody move, already!"

Her red face turned darker. "Sh-shut up... He likes you, and you know it."

"No, I always see him staring at you," I counter. "Now go ask him out, or I'll take drastic measures."

She pales, tucking her ash blonde locks behind her ears that were so pointed that they looked like Elf Ears.

"Oh.. o-okay..." She stood up and walks over to Draco, bright red."

"U-uh... Sen- Senpai?" she stuttered nervously. I smirk, knowing that this would totally go my way.

Snapping out of his thoughts, Draco turned _his trucking gorgeous_ eyes to evelynn. "Yeah, what?"

"Uh.. I... I..." She stuttered, looking like she was going to run away. I used some emotion magic to keep her calm. "I.. I l-like you, please go out with me!"

The entire crowd fell silent, and I smiled brightly. Oh, thank goodness.

Draco didn't answer for a very long time. Then he finally said, "I'm sorry. I... don't see you that way. I am in love with someone else. I hope you find someone better in your future, though."

Evelynn looked heartbroken. Tears welled in her eyes and she ran away. As soon as she was out of ear shot, I laugh. A long, dark and sexy laugh. Oh, this was too rich. She actually trusted me. I'm the Queen of Pranks, idiot! Yet she fell for it. Hook, line, and sinker.

Draco gave me an adoring look for the rest of the period, and I pretended to be oblivious to it.

Like usual, anyway. I just wanted to see Severus, and if I had to break a few hearts while bored, sure. Whatever.


	6. Chapter 6

**D-R-A-C-O-S - P-O-V**

I could not believe it. Lina set Evelynn up with me. I just- I totally could not believe it. Why would she do that? She is a bloody saint! She was never like this before. this was bad. This is sO so bad. I don't understand.

evelynn looked so sad, like I broke her heart. I didn't need want to. I never want to hurt anyone. but look at het. And Li was just.. Laughing. that was horrible.

"Evelynn!" I cried, desperately, racing down the hall. "Evelynn, wait! I'm sorry! I love you, I promise!" The entire school was looking at me. I don't care. She was getting away.

Lina was watching me with interest. er gaze is cold as night, the frost of winter settling in her scarlet gaze. I felt myself sh8iver. She wasn't always this sinister. I wonder what happened to her. She is so strange now.

Was she... always so... evil looking?

I shake off the thought and chase after my love. I don't know why I said wht I did. Of course I love her. I've known her forever. It's so weird. I knew her for so long, but I just brushed her off like nothing. I was disgusting.

I bumped into potter, who was ranning in the alternate direction.

"Potter! Where are you going!"

"I can't- Can't- stop now, Malfoy!" he gasped, looking out of breath. "My girlfriend is upset and I need to find her!"

"Good luck with that, Potter! I'll tell you if i see Neville's sister!" I salute and he returns it.

Woith that, we were off. \

Now, if onely I could figure out where my my precious Evelynn was...


End file.
